After Hour
by La Succube
Summary: ThreeShots. Antoine Daniel dit des conneries lorsqu'il boit. Mais on ne défie pas Mathieu Sommet impunément. L'alcool et la fatigue aidant, jusqu'où vont ils aller ? ... Matoine, smut, mention de Matriss. Circa Polymanga 14.
1. Sunset

Hey people !

Voilà un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur le fandom, ni sur quoi que ce soit en fait ! Ahlala, le bac, c'est d'un contraignant…. Bref, comme c'est celle qui a eu le plus d'attention de toute ma liste de projets, je vous offre donc un Mathieu/Antoine lemonesque. Enfin, la première partie ^^ J'ai une assez grosse gueule de bois à l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, pardonnez doc les quelques petites incohérences...

Rien ne m'appartient, ni Mathieu Sommet ni Antoine Daniel (malheureusement…pourtant j'en prendrais soin, hein !), qui se possèdent eux-mêmes, ainsi que leur émission respective. Je ne fais que brièvement réutiliser les personnages qu'ils incarnent sur Internet, ce n'est pas une RPF et leur vie leur est privée.

J'en profite aussi pour avertir mes comparses fangirls qu'on tente d'organiser une petite réunion SLG, déjà pour déclarer notre amour au Geek mais aussi pour faire flipper nos chers YouTubers avec des fanfics et des fanarts.

Tant qu'on est sur le sujet…Même s'ils ont probablement autre chose à faire, n'oubliez pas que les charmantes muses de vos chefs d'œuvres peuvent tomber sur ce que vous écrivez. Et que certains lecteurs peuvent avoir une sensibilité différente de la votre. Pensez donc aux disclaimers, mais surtout (SURTOUT) aux TRIGGER WARNINGS. Voyez ce post pour plus de détails :

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

**SLG/WTC : ****After Hour**

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. C'était sa connerie, et, franchement, il aurait du s'en douter. Non pas qu'il finirait dans cette situation, hein, cela il n'aurait pu le concevoir, mais il aurait du reconnaitre les signes. Plus de deux ans qu'il connaissait Mathieu : il aurait du savoir que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas asticoter impunément.

Il aurait dû, mais pourtant il était là, inconfortablement étendu sur un matelas molletonné, ses poignets légèrement endoloris sous la cravate qui les enserrait contre le montant du lit, et ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles étincelantes de son collègue et ami.

_ … Tu vas me faire quoi là ?

_...J'sais pas encore, admit Mathieu. Et toi, tu m'as fait quoi, là, ces deux dernières heures ?

Antoine grimaça avec contrition devant le ton glacial de l'autre homme. Ils avaient passé ces dernières heures de Polymanga entre YouTubers, à s'envoyer des vannes et à boire de la bière, et il avait légèrement abusé de la patience de son ami.

_J'suis désolé, mec. Il était tard, et la convention m'a crevé, donc j'suis allé un peu loin…

_Ah mais je m'en fouts que tu m'aies quiché la tête ! Non je te parle de tes réflexions à la con sur mon prétendu malaise avec le yaoï !

_...Le quoi ?

_Le yaoï, le slash quoi, les fanworks gays ! s'impatienta Mathieu, levant les yeux au ciel. Sors un peu, connard.

_Je t'emmerde, espèce de Nain en overdose de Chiantos ! réagit instinctivement ledit connard, avant de se reprendre. J'suis désolé si j'ai été un peu lourd là-dessus, mais avec les fangirls qui nous ont crié « un bisou » pendant toute ta conférence…

_Oui bah c'est pas une raison ! Heureusement qu'on se connait depuis un paquet de temps, avec les autres, parce que tu m'aurais fait passer pour un putain d'homophobe, sinon…

_Genre tu l-

Antoine s'interrompit, et inspira lentement.

_Désolé, l'habitude de renvoyer ce genre de conneries. C'est un réflexe.

_De merde, compléta Mathieu en secouant a tête. Franchement, je passe le tiers de mon émission à démonter ce style de pensée rétrograde, c'est pas pour…

_Ouais, je sais.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, ruminant leurs pensées. Puis :

_Tu comptes me détacher, du coup ?

_Hum…. Non, sourit Mathieu après avoir fait mine d'hésiter. Tu m'as quand même bien cassé les couilles, donc vengeance.

_Maiheeeu ! J'me suis excusé, ça vient de mon enfance au chalet entouré de copies de Sexion d'Assaut ! se plaignit l'autre Youtuber d'une voix geignarde. Et puis tu t'es fait ouvertement dragué par Bob Lennon, alors ça compense.

_Sauf que c'était de la connerie.

_...Si c'est pour un « même pas cap' d'embrasser un gars », dois-je te rappeler grâce à quel subterfuge tu m'as attaché ?

Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit, et Antoine déglutit en laissant son regard errer un instant sur les lèvres qu'il savait désormais douces et habiles.

_T'es pas le premier mec que j'embrasse, gamin. répliqua le possesseur desdites lèvres, sa voix devenant brutalement rauque l'espace d'un instant. Mais il me semble que c'est pas exactement le défi que tu m'as lancé….

_Lancé, lancé, c'est un grand mot de deux syllabes… se défendit faiblement le présentateur de What the Cut ?! .

Ses poignets étaient toujours prisonniers des montants du lit, ce qui lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas prendre la fuite Même si, avec Mathieu, il doutait avoir besoin d'une excuse.

Malgré toutes les conneries qu'on pouvait trouer dans les bas-fonds du Net, fréquenter de si près la subculture à laquelle ils se targuaient tous d'appartenir plus ou moins lui avait fait du bien. Oh, il n'avait jamais été un de ces mecs moutons qui pensaient que la virilité, c'était boire trois lites de bières sans gerber, dépuceler toutes les nanas et ne jamais porter de rose, mais il n'avait pas pu échapper à certaines idées reçues tenaces. Le fait qu'un mec ne puisse pas en embrasser un autre sans perdre son potentiel phallique en faisait insidieusement partie. Des résidus de culture genrée, d'après Kriss, et Antoine était bien tenté de le croire. Malgré toutes ses provocations envers les féministes, l'autre schizophrène était plutôt calé en égalité des sexes.

Revenant à la réalité, il observa avec une pointe de nervosité, mêlée d'amusement, Mathieu se rapprocher dangereusement.

_T'as dit que j'étais incapable de faire le tiers de ce que nos fangirls imaginent.

La main du plus petit se posa, pâle mais chaude, sur le genou de son comparse, qui ne cilla pas.

_Je suis pas une jeune vierge effarouchée.

_Mes fangirls non plus.

La main remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, dessinant des symboles ésotériques du bout des phalanges, tandis que son possesseur rapprochait son visage du sien. Pas au point d'en loucher et de se briser l'appendice nasal, évidemment, mais assez pour que tout échange paraisse… plus qu'amical.

_T'as déjà embrassé d'autres mecs, alors… Des que je connais ?

_Ouais, Kriss. acquiesça Mathieu sans cesser ses caresses, ses doigts glissant sur la hanche de son collègue pour atteindre son flanc. Mais pas que, n'oublie pas que le Patron fait partie intégrante de moi…

Antoine frissonna, tant des doigts qui s'infiltraient sous sa chemise que du ton dangereux qu'avait pris l'autre Youtuber. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quelle était la part de vérité dans la schizophrénie de son ami, mais la perspective d'être confronté au Patron…

_T'arriveras pas à me faire peur, brava-t-il enfin d'un ton qu'il voulut nonchalant.

Visiblement, il se loupa totalement car Mathieu cessa tout mouvement, s'écartant légèrement.

_Antoine, c'est pas un jeu. Enfin pas un défi débile où celui qui lâche prise a un gage. Si ce que je fais te plait pas, tu me le dis, y a pas de problème. On est des potes, pas des coqs.

Retenant une remarque mesquine sur l'échec de rime, Antoine réfléchit intensément. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour ça. Il était claqué, encore chaud de ses quelques bières, et demain une longue journée s'annonçait. D'un autre coté…

_Détache-moi.

S'il fut déçu, Mathieu ne le montra pas, se contentant de délasser immédiatement l'hideuse cravate dont il s'était servi pour ligoter son confrère. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, faisant jouer ses poignets avec une petite grimace. Puis il tapota le matelas, cala un oreiller derrière son cou, et fixa Mathieu sans détour.

_Tu peux continuer.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	2. Twilight

**_Hi guys ! Bientôt la Japan Expo il semblerait ! Je doute d'uploader la dernière partie avant deux semaines, du coup, mais j'espère que ce petit chapitre saura vous tenir en haleine... Bref, encore une fois, je ne possède que l'histoire, la vie et l'orientation sexuelle de Mathieu et Antoine ne me concerne absolument pas, si ça gêne quelqu'un je supprimerai la fanfic, et caetera... 'tantion tout de même, ça devient chaud, là... Prochain chapitre, on change de rating !_**

**_Allez, enjoy !_**

* * *

__Détache-moi._

_S'il fut déçu, Mathieu ne le montra pas, se contentant de délasser immédiatement l'hideuse cravate dont il s'était servi pour ligoter son confrère. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, faisant jouer ses poignets avec une petite grimace. Puis il tapota le matelas, cala un oreiller derrière son cou, et fixa Mathieu sans détour._

__Tu peux continuer_.

Un instant surpris, ce dernier se ressaisit, et posa une main assurée sur le torse de son collègue, avant de la faire glisser en un vague cercle concentrique. Antoine était brûlant, l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, et le présentateur de SLG ricana en l'entendant imiter un ronronnement alors que ses doigts massaient vaguement son ventre, à la manière dont il caressait son chaton. Sauf que son minet personnel était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure soyeuse…

Sa curiosité piquée, il fit lentement glisser sa main vers la gorge de son ami, s'arrêtant un bref moment lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts le dernier bouton de l'horrible chemise rayée qui avait remplacé le t-shirt « Je préfère SLG » en fin de soirée. Nul invitation à s'arrêter ne l'interrompit, cependant, et il glissa avec trépidation sa main dans le col ouvert d'Antoine. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant l'index frais tracer le contour de sa clavicule, puis de sa pomme d'Adam, avant de replonger sous sa chemise, défaisant les pressions de son vêtement au passage.

Mathieu suivit un long moment les courbes et les déliés du torse imberbe sous ses doigts, appréciant la texture satinée de la peau qui ne voyait que rarement le soleil, ses caresses faisant frémir et gigoter Antoine qui se révélait quelque peu chatouilleux. Il frémissait aussi sous le plaisir, néanmoins, car chaque symbole ésotérique tracé par les phalanges de son comparse envoyait de curieux picotements dans son bas-ventre.

L'annulaire du présentateur de SLG effleura son téton droit, et il eut un petit sursaut qui fit sourciller son aîné. Curieux, celui-ci réitéra sa caresse involontaire, et sourit en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Sa caresse se fit plus appuyée, et il sentit rapidement l'excroissance de chair sombre durcir sous ses doigts alors qu'Antoine se tortillait, gêné de sa soudaine hypersensibilité.

_Je peux ?

Le ton de Mathieu, quoiqu'empreint de curiosité, était rauque et animé d'une étrange chaleur, aussi Antoine hocha-t-il la tête avant même d'avoir compris la requête. Il ne put ainsi pas contenir un sursaut et un petit gémissement aigu –qu'il nierait à tout jamais avoir poussé- lorsque son collègue baissa la tête et traça de sa langue la légère proéminence de son sternum. Souriant contre la peau douce et chaude sur laquelle il déposa un imperceptible baiser, il navigua sans peine jusqu'au point sensible le plus proche, la caresse de ses lèvres faisant frémir Antoine, puis gémir alors que sa langue détaillait avec dextérité le torse du jeune homme. La sensation n'était pas inconnue à celui-ci, mais la peau mal rasée qui excitait ses terminaisons nerveuses était une première, et n'arrangeait pas son taux d'adrénaline.

Des dents à peine jaunies par le tabac interceptèrent un téton durci, et Antoine ne put retenir une exclamation qui fit immédiatement se retirer son collègue.

_Je t'ai fait mal ?

_N-non…. Répondit l'autre, dents serrées. Mais, heu… Tu voudras peut-être éviter de me faire ce coup-là à l'avenir…

_De quel coup tu parles ?

_Sortir les crocs, tout ça… 'Spèce de vampire qui brille au soleil.

_Non mais ça va, j't'ai pas mordu non plus !

_Alors pourquoi j'ai une érection ?!

Les deux Youtubers s'observèrent, un instant interdit, avant d'exploser de rire. La vague tension sexuelle qui s'était installée se dissipa, bien que l'œil exercé du plus vieux fut effectivement attiré par la tente qui avait commencé à se former dans le pantalon de toile de son ami. Lorsqu'enfin ils se calmèrent, il l'indiqua d'ailleurs d'un signe de tête.

_Tu veux qu'on arrête, du coup ?

Antoine parut réfléchir un moment, avant d'avoir un signe de dénégation.

_C'est vraiment à toi de voir, c'est toi qui est mis au défi.

Voyant les yeux bleus de son comparse s'étrécirent, il s'empressa de continuer.

_ J'vais pas te mentir, c'est pas super habituel pour moi….Mais d'un autre côté, ça me gêne pas spécialement, là. Donc… Comme tu veux.

Mathieu hésita visiblement, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne se forme sur ses douces lèvres.

_J'suis pas sûr que tu restes à l'aise longtemps.

Avant que l'autre homme ne puisse réagir, Mathieu se plaqua contre lui et imprima ses dents dans la chair tendre située sous les côtes.

_AOUCH ! Connard ! Tu vas- aah…

Le présentateur de SLG s'occupait à présent de laver l'affront de sa langue, déposant un rapide baiser sur la marque rougissante sur la peau de son ami. Amusé, il traça avec application chaque espace intercostal jusqu'à remonter jusqu'aux tétons. Sentant le jeune homme se tendre, il eut la délicatesse de passer ses lèvres entrouvertes de l'un à l'autre, avant de finalement mordiller la peau ultrasensible, récoltant un long gémissement.

_Putain…Mathieu….

Encouragé par le soupir sensuel, le schizophrène poursuivit son manège, alternant baisers et suçotements avec de vicieuses petites morsures qui faisaient monter la voix de l'autre de quelques octaves. Ses bons soins couvrirent bientôt un territoire beaucoup plus large sur le torse autrefois vierge de son collègue, et il sentit une partie de son sang être redirigée vers le Sud en voyant les empreintes écarlates de ses dents orner la peau satinée du jeune homme aux cheveux maléfiques. Mû par une impulsion, il s'appuya sur le lit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Antoine, qui ouvrit rapidement les paupières pour le regarder avec confusion.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien, sourit Mathieu. Je voulais juste…

Il jeta un rapide regard à la bouche des plus appétissantes d'Antoine, qui sourit en retour et hocha la tête, se redressant rapidement pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser, au départ chaste, devint rapidement un jeu, le benjamin des deux en profitant pour se venger et esquinter faussement les lèvres rougies de l'autre avec ses dents encore joliment banches pour un fumeur. L'ambiance était détendue, quoique l'adrénaline et le désir commençaient à monter dangereusement.

Rompant le baiser avec un sourire, Mathieu délaissa la bouche de son comparse pour plonger dans son cou. Respirant l'odeur étrangement vénéneuse de la chevelure folle qui menait sa vie sur le crâne de son ami, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau diaphane et s'appliqua à briser les capillaires sous-jacents pour causer un léger œdème qu'on appelle communément « suçon ».

_Crevard… Si tu me perces la jugulaire, je vais brûler ta maison…

Ricanant, mais soucieux de ne rendre son ami à ses parent en bon état, le présentateur aux multiples personnalités grimpa un peu plus sur le lit, tâchant de se trouver une place confortable. Il ne se rendit compte de son léger oubli que lorsqu'Antoine gémit brutalement sous lui, alors que son propre souffle se coupait.

Dans son premier élan, il avait drapait ses jambes de part et d'autre de son collègue, et en cherchant à rapprocher leurs visages, il avait dû vaguement l'escalader, différence de taille oblige. C'était donc pourquoi ils se trouvaient à présent figés, leurs excitations plus ou moins complètes pressées l'une contre l'autre, maigrement séparées par les fines couches de leurs vêtements.

C'était peut-être là ou l'un comme l'autre souhaitait aller, mais la situation n'en demeurait pas moins inattendue, et ils restèrent un moment figés, doutant de la marche à suivre. Puis :

_Arrête-moi… souffla Mathieu, prenant appui sur ses mains.

Pour toute réponse, Antoine fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au fessier parfait de son ami, rapprochant encore leurs corps.

* * *

_Moi, sadique ? Naaaaan... Aleez, Reviews, siouplait, c'est la seule récompense des auteurs de fanfics ^^_


	3. Dawn

_Salut bande de tampons usagés ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre d'After Hour, et vous l'aurez constaté, ça devient chaud bouillant ! Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, auxquels je ne réponds malheureusement pas tout le temps, mais sachez que chaque message me touche beaucoup ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...Et vous fera réfléchir. Plus d'info à la fin, parce que il y a du SPOIL sinon._

_Je ne possède que l'idée, pas nos charmant YouTubers ni leurs émissions, et ceci n'extrapole en rien sur leur vie personnelle. Franchement, je m'en fouts de leur orientation sexuelle. Ou de leur statut romantique. C'est leur vie privée. _

_Bref, ENJOY_

* * *

À contre-jour, les lignes de leurs corps se brouillaient, se confondaient en un mouvement languissant, jointes de la taille à leurs jambes entremêlées. La chemise hideuse d'Antoine demeurait ouverte, oubliée, mais n'entravait heureusement pas ses longs bras fins qui enserraient la taille de son comparse. Ses mains empoignaient les fesses musclées du plus âgé avec possessivité, accompagnant ses mouvements. Mathieu, dont la respiration s'était à son tour sensiblement accélérée, bougeait en effet lascivement son bassin contre celui de son ami, causant une délicieuse friction qui électrisait l'entièreté de leurs corps.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, les deux YouTubers étaient collés l'un à l'autre, savourant la chaleur et de la fermeté du corps de l'autre par le biais de longs soupirs se finissant parfois en gémissements à peine étouffés. Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines pour finir au sud de leur anatomie, alors qu'ils se complaisaient à opposer les fines barrières de leurs pantalons. Des heures auraient pu s'écouler qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte, absorbés par les sensa-

_A-arrête-toi, s'il te plait.

Retenant une plainte frustrée, Mathieu s'exécuta, prenant appui sur ses paumes rougies par le matelas pour mettre fin à leur délicieuse étreinte. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés, il contempla avec inquiétude son cadet, qui lui offrit un sourire douloureux.

_Hey…Ça va ?

_Pas…Pas vraiment.

_Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

_NON !

Rosissant sous l'exclamation instinctive qui lui avait échappé, Antoine ajusta d'une main tremblante ses lunettes, avant de soupirer, cherchant ses mots.

_J'aime…un peu trop ce qu'on fait. Et… Ça devient un peu inconfortable…

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'espace qui les séparait, Mathieu s'humecta les lèvres en constatant la proéminente déformation du pantalon de son ami.

_Qu'est-ce que tu…veux faire ?

_Et bah…. Soit on arrête tout, et je vais devoir te demander de me laisser parce que sinon mon fut' va craquer, soit….

_Soit ? répéta en un souffle hésitant le plus vieux des deux.

Des prunelles d'ambres rencontrèrent ses propres opales chargées de désir.

_Soit…On passe à l'étape suivante. Celle sans vêtements, déglutit le présentateur de WTC sans parvenir à détourner le regard.

Après un instant, et sans mot dire, Mathieu se décala. Un instant déçu, le plus grand s'étouffa soudain en sentant une poigne ferme empoigner ses hanches, des doigts agiles se glissant sous sa ceinture, et tirer vers le bas. La tentative de déshabillage infructueuse frictionna désagréablement la peau sensible que le vêtement camouflait, et Antoine, grimaçant et quelque peu sous le choc tant de l'action que des sensations, posa ses mains sur celles de son comparse afin de l'empêcher de s'acharner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je passe à l'étape sans vêtement, enfin j'essaye ! grogna Mathieu, tentant à présent de s'attaquer à la braguette du pantalon réticent. Tes fringues aussi sont maléfiques ou t'as investi dans une ceinture de chasteté ?

_Oui, une avec guillotine ! pouffa Antoine, l'amusement de voir son ami se dépatouiller vainement avec les boutons de métal ayant pris le pas sur la surprise. C'est juste que t'es nul, ne blâme pas la marchandise !

_C'est clair que le Made In Taiwan, c'est de la qualité… Ou alors, c'est fait pour les petits doigts de fées des enfants sous-payés de Bangkok…

_T'es juste dégueulasse, parfois, pas étonnant que-

_VICTORY !

Antoine ne rit pas de la pose emblématique (le poing levé, tel Link récupérant un objet) que prit son ami, trop occupé à soupirer de soulagement. La pression terrible exercée sur son entrejambe s'était fortement amenuisée, et il faillit jurer d'impatience en sentant les doigts de Mathieu frôler son caleçon sans paraître vouloir l'enlever.

_Sympa comme déco, y'a un message caché ou ça fait juste une éternité que tu n'as ramené personne dans ton pieu ?

Ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, il grogna de désespoir en se remémorant quel sous-vêtement il avait enfilé à l'arrache le matin même. Sur du coton noir rendu gris par les lavages trop chauds de la machine à laver de sa mère, un PACMAN rose vif s'apprêtait à gober un amoncellement de TETRIS à la forme et à l'emplacement curieusement tendancieux…

Il n'eut guère le temps de formuler une réponse assassine, le visage rosi par la gêne, car les longs doigts pâles de Mathieu tracèrent avec une lenteur calculée les contours du TETRIS déformé par la verge gonflée de désir qu'il camouflait.

_Ah- Arrête de… me torturer ! gémit Antoine sans pouvoir se retenir.

Haussant un sourcil, Mathieu obtempéra pourtant, et caressa du bout des doigts le flanc de son compagnon, qui souleva obligeamment les hanches, impatient. Retenant son souffle, le présentateur prit alors conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Plus de retour en arrière, une fois la barrière textile franchie. Il n'était pas étranger aux coups d'un soir, ou même aux échanges de bons procédés entre potes, mais Antoine réagirait-il aussi bien le lendemain matin ? Un feulement impatient lui apprit que s'il ne se magnait pas le train, c'était là, maintenant, tout de suite que l'autre Youtuber allait mal réagir, et il laissa toute réflexion en suspens avec un sourire pour libérer son membre gorgé de sang.

Appréciateur devant le soupir d'aise du châtain qui se cala à nouveau contre le matelas, il suivit d'un doigt curieux la veine proéminente qui marquait la virilité de son ami, de la base au méat.

_Circoncis ?

_Ouais.

_Fun.

Index et majeur firent de paresseux aller-retours le long du membre, avant que dans un mouvement elliptique la main habile du schizophrène se referme autour de la base, arrachant un gémissement à son partenaire.

Prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite, conscient de la sécheresse de sa paume, Mathieu entama tout de même un mouvement de va-et-vient, son autre main défaisant à l' aveuglette la braguette de son propre jean. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa en sentant sa verge être libérée de sa prison étroite, et il entendit le souffle d'Antoine se couper.

_Tu te trimbales commando ?

_On peut faire de belles rencontres en convention, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait oublié de faire une lessive avant de partir.

Laissant de côté ces préoccupations mondaines, il sauta à bas du lit, se débarrassant avec plaisir de son pantalon et en profitant pour envoyer au sol celui de son ami, qui le contemplait avec attention. Souriant devant l'intérêt que l'autre ne cherchait même pas à masquer, le présentateur de SLG saisit avec langueur le bas de son T-shirt, et tira la langue.

_Strip tease ! Si tu te trouves une barre, j'connais un mec qui fait de la pole-

La vanne du jeune homme aux cheveux maléfiques décéda sur ses lèvres, le souffle coupé devant la peau pâle et imberbe que dévoilait l'autre. Il avait déjà vu Mathieu torse nu (quiconque suivait SLG avec attention l'avait vu au moins une fois torse nu), mais le voir ainsi, totalement désapé… Déglutissant, Antoine s'accorda enfin le droit d'examiner le membre de son partenaire, dont il avait détourné les yeux dès qu'il avait été découvert. La peau laiteuse du YouTuber devenait presque sombre alors que le sang l'irriguait avec plus d'intensité, et, sans atteindre des proportions démesurées et un aspect chirurgicalement perfectionné, il n'avait pas de quoi rougir de ce dont la Nature l'avait doté. Souriant un peu nerveusement en voyant son collègue farfouiller dans son tiroir, il se demanda distraitement si les personnalités multiples (existantes ou non car il n'était toujours pas fixé) du jeune homme héritaient aussi de ce type de proportions… L'idée du Geek et du Patron partageant des mêmes centimètres le détendit un peu alors qu'il voyait son ami revenir s'affaler près de lui, un carré d'aluminium familier et une petite bouteille de plastique noir dans les mains.

_Mec, je suis pas sûr de…

_Laisse faire, t'inquiète.

La voix de Mathieu était basse et chargée de désir malgré son apparente frivolité, et Antoine frissonna en le voyant s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, obligeamment écartées malgré l'angoisse qui lui cisaillait le ventre. À sa grande surprise, le schizophrène balança négligemment la capote sur les oreillers, et versa une généreuse dose de lubrifiant – Water Based Sweet Blackberry, déchiffra-t-il rapidement- dans sa paume.

Perplexe, Antoine comprit vite le plan lorsque son confrère posa sa main non souillée près de son épaule et y prit appui. Leurs verges entrèrent en contact, leur arrachant à tous les deux un bruyant gémissement, et la main leste et huilée du plus âgé se glissa entre leurs corps pour saisir leurs membres en une même poigne.

Mathieu ferma les yeux et grogna sans retenue de plaisir, se délectant de la douceur de la chair pressée contre la sienne, si différente et si semblable, glissant avec lui dans la chaleur humide de ses doigts luisant de gel. Allant et venant avec un rythme franc, il s'accorda un sourire de bien être avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure sous l'intense sensation. Sous lui, Antoine avait pris part à l'action, joignant leurs mains autour de leurs sexes et s'appliquant à effectuer des mouvements différents des siens, variant les courbes et les déliés et pas plus gêné que ça par la présence d'un autre participant à ce qui était d'ordinaire un plaisir solitaire.

Pendant de longues minutes, seuls le bruissement des corps et les gémissements des participants résonnèrent dans la pièce. Trop distrait pour maintenir un équilibre suffisant, Mathieu s''affala sans gêne contre son cadet, qui partit d'un rire empli de plaisir. Leurs membres érigés plaqués l'un contre l'autre entre leurs abdomens, la friction délicieuse n'était le fruit que de leurs hanches qui bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation.

Levant les yeux vers l'expression de désir que son collègue enfouissait dans le creux de son épaule, Antoine constata avec curiosité qu'une des mains de celui-ci disparaissait derrière la courbe de sa cuisse. Un instant perplexe, le YouTuber se sentit devenir cramoisi lorsque des doigts hésitants vinrent caresser les bourses tendues, qui se frottaient à celles de son comparse, en une lente descente.

_Mat', je…

Des yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées plongèrent dans les siens, et le benjamin tenta en un regard de faire passer toute sa nervosité, ses envies, son manque d'assurance et sa confiance.

_Okay…

Mathieu se redressa de nouveau, et Antoine agrippa son épaule pour l'incliner, et lier leurs lèvres. Rasséréné par la douceur du baiser, il finit par lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement, et frémit en sentant les phalanges couvertes de lubrifiant passer sur son membre dressé. Mathieu pourtant semblait préférer se concentrer sur lui-même, et bientôt seul le dos de sa main caressait son partenaire, qui geignit et soupira, tentant d'attirer son attention…avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant se cambrer brutalement, un gémissement au bord des lèvres.

Oh. Il était en train de…. De se… préparer... Hypnotisé, Antoine contempla un moment son ami qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à limiter ses exclamations. Enfin, ses paupières se rouvrirent, et Antoine, troublé, ne put que se perdre dans l'invitation à la luxure qu'était le regard de l'autre.

_Y a pas…De quoi flipper… haleta le schizophrène en le fixant toujours. Mais pour cette fois… Ce s'ra mieux si c'est moi.

_J'croyais que…T'étais jamais en dessous ? questionna Antoine en se saisissant du préservatif qui avait glissé jusqu'à son épaule, déchiquetant rapidement l'emballage.

La main de Mathieu se posa sur la sienne, et il frissonna devant le regard débauché qu'il lui adressa.

_Tu crois encore à ces conneries de dominant/dominé ? Oh, gamin, t'as beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

La voix rauque du Patron n'affectait pas que les fangirls, et le présentateur de What the Cut ?! dut s'y reprendre à eux fois pour se protéger convenablement, ses mains tremblantes d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il était toujours fébrile dans les moments intimes, mais l'identité de son présent partenaire semblait décupler ses émotions.

Le préservatif posé, Antoine replaça l'oreiller derrière son crâne, et laissa ses jambes être ramenées au centre du lit par Mathieu…. Qui drapa une cuisse, puis l'autre, autour de sa taille. Déglutissant, le benjamin suivit ses mouvements du regard. La verge de son collègue, toujours fièrement dressée, lui laissait parfaitement voir son aîné saisir sa virilité, et la guider jusqu'à l'entrée de- ooh…

Ses mains agrippèrent d'instinct le fessier parfait de son collègue alors que celui-ci s'empalait sur lui en un grondement rauque, et il gémit longuement, incapable de cesser les vocalises alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'étroit passage brûlant. La sensation était indescriptible, et il lui fallut une trentaine de secondes pour se calmer. Il avait fermé les yeux, et il ne fut donc pas en mesure de voir le demi-sourire narquois que lui adressa l'autre.

_Ça va ?

_Ou-ouais…

_Tant mieux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Mathieu lui saisit les mains et, ne pouvant atteindre les oreillers, les plaqua contre le matelas … avant de se laisser retomber violemment et de se redresser presque aussitôt, réitérant la manœuvre, encore, et encore, son rythme saccadé prenant rapidement tempo et fluidité.

Les yeux sombres d'Antoine s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et il resta captivé par l'image de son ami, sa peau pâle en sueur, qui le chevauchait ainsi violemment, s'abandonnant à son désir. Lui-même n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, assailli par un plaisir inaltéré, les poignets piégés dans la prise de son partenaire. Il aurait sans doute des bleus le lendemain, pensa-t-il vaguement avant qu'un nouveau mouvement de Mathieu ne lui fasse perdre toute pensée cohérente.

L'alcool et la fatigue aidant, ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs gémissements ne se muent en cris. Perdu dans le paradis qu'il semblait toucher du doigt, Antoine ne revint à un semblant de réalité que lorsqu'une de ses mains fut libérée de son étau. Clignant des yeux pour éliminer le kaléidoscope de couleur qui troublait sa vision à chaque mouvement de hanches de son partenaire, il se focalisa sur le tableau sublime de sensualité que lui offrait Mathieu. Le schizophrène s'était pris en main,caressait sa verge à une vitesse vertigineuse, tout en s'empalant au même rythme sur celle de son ami.

Retrouvant les bonnes manières qu'on lui avait inculquées dans un contexte bien différent, le présentateur de What the Cut ?!fit rapidement jouer les articulations de ses doigts engourdis avant de les glisser le long du torse d'albâtre de son partenaire, qui se rejeta en arrière lorsqu'ils effleurèrent un point sensible. Suivant la cambrure nouvelle de son ami, Antoine se laissa un instant distraire par la fine ligne pileuse, presque indiscernable à la vue, qui reliait le nombril au pubis, avant de poser sa main sur celle qui s'agitait toujours sur le sexe de son partenaire.

_Laisse-moi faire…

Acquiesçant, Mathieu relâcha sa prise pour s'appuyer de nouveau sur le matelas, et un grondement sourd lui échappa alors que son cadet entamait des vas-et-viens saccadés, au rythme incertain car le plaisir de l'amazone perturbait sa concentration. Cela n'affecta en rien l'excitation du plus vieux : au contraire, l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement intermittent, visiblement perdu entre plaisir et philanthropie… Mathieu serra les dents en sentant l'orgasme monter. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, mais Antoine…Impossible, dans son état, de jauger celui de son compagnon… Inspirant profondément pour contenir son extase, il ralentit ses mouvements, jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur son partenaire, qui fit connaître son mécontentement par une plainte frustrée… avant que ladite plainte ne se mue en un cri de choc et de plaisir alors que Mathieu, contractant ses muscles, s'arracha de lui pour s'empaler de nouveau, enflammant la multitude de terminaisons nerveuses déjà sensible et excitée.

_Ma-Mathieu, se força à articuler Antoine, je –je vais-AH ! … Joui- Oh putain, MATHIEU !

Les doigts du Youtuber susnommé laissèrent cinq marques rouges sur le torse imberbe de son comparse dans sa hâte de se reprendre en main, et avec un grognement rauque et quelques vigoureux vas-et-viens, le présentateur de SLG se libéra sur le ventre de son collègue. La vision de se dernier vira au blanc alors qu'autour de lui le beau brun se contractait en spasmes, et un dernier mouvement de hanches fut suffisant pour qu'il vienne en un long cri modulé par son plaisir, sa voix se mêlant à celle de son partenaire.

Au grand dam de Kriss, Links, le Fossoyeur de Films et Nyo qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la piaule voisine pour décuver, et avaient dû subir les grincements du matelas et les exclamations d'extase recouvran la bande son du Disney quelconque qu'ils avaient trouvé à la télé. Ah, encore des enfances détruites par les deux podcasteurs dérangés…

* * *

_Reviews ?_

_Comme vous pouvez le lire, ici, pas de dominant sodomisant son frêle partenaire et le guidant vers les joies du Yaoi. Ca me gave, sincèrement. Le sexe ne suit pas de hiérarchie, enfin, et ce n'est certainement pas parce que vous vous faites pénétré que vous êtes soumis ou efféminé ou même en dessous ! Et inversement ! Le sexe doit être fun et consentant._


End file.
